Fox McCloud
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Fox (SSB), Fox (SSBM), Fox (SSBB), Fox (SSB4) y Fox (SSBU). Fox McCloud (''フォックス・マクラウド Fokkusu Makuraudo'') es el personaje principal de los [[Star Fox (universo)|videojuegos de Star Fox]] y el líder del equipo Star Fox. Hijo de James McCloud, Fox es un piloto experto y ha salvado a la galaxia de numerosas amenazas. Fox ha aparecido en todos los juegos de [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil [[Archivo:Fox Star Fox Command.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Fox McCloud en ''Star Fox Command.]] Fox hizo su primera aparición en Star Fox para el SNES en 1993. Líder del equipo Star Fox, Fox llevó a su equipo a través del Sistema Lylat para salvar la galaxia del malvado Andross. El juego fue un gran éxito y ha dado lugar a varias secuelas. A pesar de que la secuela de Star Fox, Star Fox 2, fue cancelada cuando el juego estaba casi terminado, Fox volvería en el gran éxito de Nintendo 64, Star Fox 64, el cual reveló algunos detalles importantes sobre el pasado de Fox en esta "actualización" de Star Fox: el padre de Fox, James McCloud, quien fue reconocido como uno de los más grandes pilotos de su época, era el líder del equipo Star Fox original, que estaba compuesto por James McCloud, Pigma Dengar y Peppy Hare. Al investigar el planeta Venom, James fue traicionado por Pigma. El único que se salvó de este ataque fue Peppy, quien regresó para darle las noticias a Fox McCloud. Tratando de vengar a su padre, Fox formó un nuevo equipo, el cual estaba compuesto por sus compañeros Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, y Slippy Toad. Al final de Star Fox 64, Fox, de forma independiente, lucha y vence a Andross al final de la aventura. [[Archivo:Fox Star Fox 64 3D.png|thumb|left|200px|Art oficial de Fox McCloud en Star Fox 64 3D.]] Después de esto, Fox se presentó en su primer juego de lucha: Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido en cada entrega de la serie desde entonces. Fox luego apareció en Star Fox Adventures, en donde encuentra a una nueva incorporación para el equipo: Krystal. Adventures fue una desviación de los juegos originales de Star Fox, ya que era más de un juego de acción/aventura, en el que Fox llega al Planeta Dinosaurio por una llamada de auxilio que recibe. Más adelante, se sabrá que Andross estaba detrás de todo, pues buscaba revivirse a sí mismo ya que el equipo Star Fox lo convirtió en una pálida sombra de lo que fue. Después de esto, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Assault, un juego que mostró un fortalecido equipo Star Fox salvando a la galaxia de una nueva amenaza llamada los Aparoids. Un año más tarde, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Command, ''donde lucharía contra los Anglars. En ''Super Smash Bros. right|160px Fox aparece en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Fox es un personaje débil, pero rápido. Su ataque especial normal es el Blaster, que envía un haz de energía de gran alcance a sus oponentes. Su ataque especial hacia arriba es el Fox de fuego, que envuelve a Fox en llamas y lo manda a volar en cualquier dirección. Su ataque especial hacia abajo es el Reflector, el cual sirve como un movimiento ofensivo y defensivo (que refleja todos los proyectiles que entran en contacto con él). Fox es el cuarto mejor personaje en este juego de gran éxito, de acuerdo con la tier list. Perfil de Fox (en inglés) :Fox :Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. :Works: ::*''Star Fox'' (SNES) ::*''Star Fox 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Fox regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee, conservando su papel como un personaje inicial. Una vez más, su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Algunos de sus movimientos han cambiado, incluyendo su Disparo láser; la pistola no hará que sus enemigos retrocedan, pero ahora puede disparar más rápido sin tener que recargar. Su nuevo ataque especial lateral es la Ilusión Fox, que hace que Fox salga disparado en un instante, y se puede utilizar como un movimiento de recuperación. Las varias mejoras que Fox ha recibido han hecho que se posicione en el 1er. lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Fox McCloud :Fox McCloud es el líder de una banda de aventureros mercenarios conocidos como Star Fox. Fox y sus amigos, los pilotos Peppy, Slippy y Falco, patrullan el sistema Lylat en su nave insignia, la Great Fox. Desde la cabina de su caza Arwing, Fox dirige la interminable persecución del malvado científico Andross, que acabó con la vida de su padre. :*''Starwing'' Inglés :Fox McCloud :Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy, Slippy, and Falco patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Fox es una vez más un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aparición en esta ocasión es una mezcla entre su aspecto en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command, pero su pelo tiene el color que tenía en Star Fox 64. También es el primer juego de Super Smash Bros. donde los ojos de Fox tienen su color apropiado (verde). Sus movimientos especiales no han cambiado mucho. Su Smash Final, Landmaster, convoca el tanque del mismo nombre. Fox entra en él, y el jugador controla directamente el tanque, permitiéndole volar, disparar, girar y moverse. Otros personajes pueden estar en la parte superior del tanque, aunque puede que sea más sabio ocultarse. Como resultado de perder la habilidad de realizar ciertas tácticas, Fox ahora se encuentra en el 15to. lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Fox :El líder de la unidad de mercenarios conocida como Star Fox. Utiliza la nave nodriza del equipo, Great Fox, y su propio caza Arwing para plantar cara al malvado científico Andross. Alcanzó la fama pilotando cazas, pero recientemente ha demostrado su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como aventurero de a pie. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés :Fox McCloud :The leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. He made his name as an ace pilot but has lately shown himself also to be an adventurer with a knack for hand-to-hand combat. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' (NTSC) / Starwing (PAL) :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Fox aparece nuevamente en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Su diseño, aunque muy similar al presente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, posee una esquema de colores más brillante, y al igual que personajes como Donkey Kong y el Rey Dedede, su pelaje es más pronunciado que en entregas anteriores. Aunque varios de sus movimientos normales, así como sus movimientos especiales, son los mismos que los de la entrega anterior, Fox ha recibido ciertos cambios, tanto positivos como negativos; Fox ha perdido fuerza en ciertos movimientos importantes, como su ataque Smash hacia arriba, pero para compensar, su recuperación ha mejorado, ya que la Ilusión Fox no lo deja en estado indefenso. Además, el Landmaster es más débil en general, pero ha ganado la habilidad de disparar en el aire. Descripción del trofeo Versión americana right|90px :Fox :Fox, el líder del equipo Star Fox, es un piloto cuya pericia solo es comparable a su sentido de la justicia. Destaca por su rapidez, lo que en Smash Bros. le permite atacar a sus enemigos sin darles cuartel y, por si fuera poco, puede usar su eficaz reflector para rechazar proyectiles. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' (03/1993) :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) Versión europea right|90px :Fox :Fox, el líder del equipo Star Fox, es un piloto cuya pericia solo es comparable a su sentido de la justicia. Destaca por su rapidez, lo que en este juego le permite atacar a sus enemigos sin darles un respiro y, además, si lo atacan desde lejos con proyectiles, los puede rechazar fácilmente con su eficaz Reflector. :*''SNES: Starwing'' (03/1993) :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Fox, Falco y Wolf fueron confirmados como personajes jugables en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. A diferencia de sus apariciones anteriores, su diseño está basado en su aparición en Star Fox Zero. Uno de los cambios más notables que ha recibido Fox es recibir un nuevo Smash Final, el cual reemplaza al Landmaster. En este Smash Final, Fox llama a su equipo a embestir al adversario y, de tener éxito, este es enviado al espacio exterior, en donde recibe varios disparos por parte del equipo Star Fox. Curiosidades *Takashi Ohara, el seiyuu actual de Fox McCloud, también interpretó la voz de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword **Andrés Esperanza, el actor de voz de doblaje latino de Fox McCloud, no puede interpretar su voz en Español en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, ni en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate mientras que el juego está en el Idioma en Español. Más que él interpretó su voz en Star Fox 64 3D. Al igual que Andrés Esperanza, Angel de García, su actor de voz castellano, tampoco puede interpretar su voz de doblaje castellano en la saga de Super Smash Bros. Solo también interpretó su voz de doblaje castellano en la versión europea de Star Fox 64 3D. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos